Della Duck
Della Duck is the major character of of the 2017 DuckTales. She is the niece of Scrooge McDuck, twin sister of Donald Duck and the mother of Huey Duck, Dewey Duck and Louie Duck. She is voiced by Paget Brewster. Appearance Just like how Donald mostly wears a sailor shirt, Della was typically sporting a pilot's outfit. In the past, she had short white hair and had both duck flippers. In the present, her left leg was cut off and replaced with a metal one made from rocket parts. During the ending of the season finale, her hair grew much longer but was later cut back to normal after returning to earth. Personality Despite the fact she is missing in action, she is known as an adventurer. It has been shown that is a high-spirited, daring and courageous woman who loves going on adventure with her family. In many adventures she has been shown to help others, and was a quick thinker that helped to get the family out of trouble. Although it's also she shown to be prankster, as shown in The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck!. However, her thrill-seeking personality often blinds her to the dangers and consequences of her rash selfish actions, which later resulted her becoming lost in space. History Background Prior to the events of the series, she used to go adventuring with her brother and uncle. Days before her sons hatched, Della – a passionate pilot and aspiring astronaut – took off with a spaceship built by Scrooge: The Spear of Selene. When she got caught in a cosmic storm, Scrooge tried to guide her through it, but contact with The Spear was lost, and Della hasn't been heard from since. Donald, blaming Scrooge for Della's disappearance, cut off all contact with his uncle and raised the triplets by himself, while Scrooge spent years trying to find his niece, until his board of directors cut the expenses. Season One Thus, she only appears on photos and paintings throughout most of the first season, making her first major appearance within the franchise in a series of flashback stories in issue #2 and #3 of the DuckTales comic book. In the season one finale, she is shown to be alive and well on the Moon, unable to contact Earth; But she does manage to hook up a tv enough to find her family reunited with Scrooge. Season Two Years after Scrooge had failed to find his niece, Della made it home using the renovated Spear of Selene, wear she reunited with her kids, her uncle, and her brother. Gallery Images I3_Della.png DT2017_Della_Duck.png|A painting of Della DT2017_Della_Duck_1.png|A picture of Della shoving her brother's face in cake Screen_Shot_2017-09-25_at_11.35.35_PM.png|Dewey finds his mother in the rest of painting picture with Donald and Scrooge Scrooge Donald and Della.png|Della with her brother, uncle, and unhatched sons The_Last_Crash_of_the_Sunchaser!_(8).jpg|Della reading the map to discover where else to explore The_Last_Crash_of_the_Sunchaser!_(14).jpg|Della arguing with her brother after he refused to do her request to come with her to the moon due her sons almost here to hatch. The_Last_Crash_of_the_Sunchaser!_(16).jpg|Della sneaking into the Spear of Selene unknowingly sparking events that will change the Duck and McDuck families forever. The_Last_Crash_of_the_Sunchaser!_(18).jpg|Della determined to reach the moon before the storm approaches her. The_Spear_of_Selene_S1_E11_Della_laughing.png|Della shown in the orb with Selene The_Shadow_War!_(1).jpg|Della is alive and surprise as she sees her family and her sons are grown up now. Last_Christmas!_(7).jpg Last_Christmas!_(3).jpg What_Ever_Happen_to_Della_Duck_(11).jpg dellas Lullaby eyes.png dellas Lullaby.png|Della singing her lullaby to a Moon Mite Ducktales-season-2-episode-12-nothing-can-stop-della-duck.png DuckTales Season 2 Promo Poster.jpg Moonvasion!_(7).jpg McDuck Family and their friends.jpg Trivia *It is said that Della is five minutes younger than Donald. *It's established that one of her earlier names, "Dumbella", was a derisive nickname used by Donald when he and Della were kids. Navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Siblings Category:Animals Category:Parents Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Fighter Category:Optimists Category:Sidekicks Category:Loyal Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Twin/Clone Category:Honorable Category:Falsely Accused Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Chaotic Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Successful Category:Betrayed Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Tragic Category:Selfless Category:Outright Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Master Orator Category:Control Freaks Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Ducktales Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Nurturer